


I’m blue

by LittleTurtle95



Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [7]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Wears Makeup, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: Last Book of the White countdown event.Day seven: fluff.It’s a lazy Sunday morning when Alec gets woken up by silence. Every Sunday his very loud very messy kids climb up on his and Magnus’ bed to spend the last part of the morning in bed with their parents, all the four of them.Not today.Today is 10AM, Magnus is still sleeping, and the kids are nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane
Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890529
Comments: 21
Kudos: 147





	I’m blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title and extract at the beginning from “I’m Blue” by Eiffel 65.  
> Thanks @khaleesiofalicante for the headcanon!

_ “Yo listen up, here's the story _

_ About a little guy that lives in a blue world _

_ And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue _

_ Like him, inside and outside _

_ Blue his house with a blue little window _

_ And a blue Corvette _

_ And everything is blue for him _

_ And himself and everybody around _

_ 'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen” _

* * *

“Magnus,” Alec groaned, trying to blink away his sleepiness. He glanced at the clock and frowned.  _ “Magnus.” _

His husband mumbled in his sleep, barely acknowledging his calls. Alec’s heart clenched with fondness. 

“Magnus, come on, wake up,” he said, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Magnus’ brows narrowed and he slowly opened one of his eyes, the other still pressed to the pillow. His golden green iris glowed in the darkness of the room, curtains still closed, and his pupil widened slightly at the sight of the man next to him.

Alec smiled. “Here you are.”

“Alexander,” Magnus grunted, he only called him that when he was pissed. “Why do you harass me in my sleep?”

“Today is Sunday,” Alec said, softly.

Magnus frowned, a pout already forming on his lips. Alec smiled wider, amused and in love, as he caressed Magnus’ cheek with his knuckles. 

“It’s worse. You get it that it’s worse right?” he said, but he leaned into the touch. “It’s Sunday, I need my beauty sleep.”

“Why? You’re already beautiful.”

Magnus opened the other eye too, at that, and stared at him for a few moments, then he pressed his face deeper on the pillow to hide his flustered grin. “Oh, shut up.”

Alec laughed and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “You really are. I didn’t wake you up for an ego boost though.”

“Oh, no,” Magnus whined, “and I was already flattered. What a fool!”

“It’s ten. And the kids aren’t anywhere to be seen yet.”

Alec and Magnus both tried to have Sundays off every week to stay with the kids all together, and every Sunday morning Rafe and Max climbed on their bed to finish the weekend morning sleep all the four of them cuddled up in their parents’ room.

But not today.

Magnus groaned and stretched in bed like a cat. “Yeah, you’re right, we should probably check on them.”

Alec leaned in to kiss him once more, this time on the lips and for a bit longer, then he slipped out of the blankets and got out of bed. He sleepily took his shirt from the floor - he used to sleep only in boxer briefs, Magnus was warm like a stove when he slept - and glanced back with a smirk. 

Magnus was up on his elbows, staring at him like he drank on what he saw. 

“See something you like?” he asked, a playful light in his eyes.

“Very,” he purred, getting out of bed as well and getting in his red robe. 

Alec winked at him and put his overworn black shirt on, then Magnus approached and laced their fingers together, pulling him closer for another kiss.

Alec hummed in appreciation and sighed. “Angel, I love you.”

He could do this every day and never get bored. The intimacy, the casual flirting, the lazy mornings, the kids- Alec flinched.

“The kids, Magnus.”

Magnus tensed slightly and nodded. “Oh, yeah, right, the kids. Of course, the kids.”

They sneaked out of their room silently, not wanting to wake the boys up in the unlikely possibility they were still asleep. Rafe’s room was the first on their way and Alec pushed the door lightly to poke his head inside. He blinked a few times then turned back to face Magnus. 

“Empty bed, no sign of him,” Alec said dryly.

“Uhm,” Magnus commented, worry starting to pool in his stomach. 

They headed to Max’s bedroom hoping to find them both safe and sound. It was Magnus who pushed the door this time, and the scene playing in front of his eyes was definitely the last thing he was expecting.

“What the…” he heard Alec whisper faintly, and he couldn’t but second the sentiment.

They were both sitting on Max’s bed, completely silent. 

Max was painting Rafael’s nails with Magnus’ navy blue polish, his little blue tongue sticking out of his chubby lips in a focused expression. 

Rafael was looking at his own face in a floating mirror in front of his eyes, that Max had probably just magicked for him. He was applying Magnus’ blue eyeshadow with his free hand, already painted, and practiced skill. He liked to put makeup on Magnus from time to time so he already knew how to do it. His eyes were red and puffy like he had just stopped crying. 

“Guys…?” Alec asked, calmly, and the boys finally realised their parents were in the room with them. 

Max yelped, accidentally dropping the nail polish and spilling it on the carpet. 

Rafael froze, one eyelid already finished and the other only half blue. He stared at them in horror, like they had just caught him robbing a mundane shop.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Rafe whined, as the mirror fell on the floor as well, Max’s magic flickering like every time he was distressed. 

“Probably not,” Magnus said, “because it doesn’t look anything bad but judging by your reaction it clearly is.”

“Rafe had a nightmare!” Max immediately blurted out. He had never been able to hide anything from his parents.

“¡Cállate, idiota!” Rafe hissed, giving him a smack on the shoulder.

“What did we say about those words, Rafe?” Alec scolded him with his serious  _ consul - first -father - second™ _ look. 

Rafael didn’t look impressed. He rarely did.

“So? What’s this all about?”

“He dreamed that we didn’t want him anymore because he’s not blue.”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a lost look. 

“Excuse me, what?” Magnus asked, confused.

Rafael, that a moment later had his eyes fixed on them with his usual death stare, looked like he was on the verge of tears again, wet eyes and lower lip trembling.

The first year they’ve had him he frequently had nightmares about them not wanting him anymore, and he usually climbed their or Max’s bed and fell asleep there whenever it happened, but this blue thing was new and Rafe had been with them for three years now, he didn’t have that kind of nightmares anymore.

He lifted both his arms in a commanding natural gesture, and just as naturally Magnus leaned down and took him in his arms. The kid held him for dear life, his arms going around Magnus’ neck and his head firmly tucked under Magnus’ chin.

Just like every little brother ever,  _ angel  _ if Alec knew that well, Max immediately asked to be picked up as well, and Alec obliged.

Rafe started sniffing in the crook of Magnus’ neck and he started caressing his back gently. “What is it, dear? You know you can tell us.”

Rafael sniffed louder. “Your magic is blue,” he said, his voice broken, “Max is blue and dad’s eyes are blue. I’m not blue, I don’t fit. I want… I want to fit. Max was helping me.”

It would have been funny, if Rafe weren’t so clearly affected by it.

“Oh baby,” Alec said, coming closer and ruffling Rafael’s brown curls tenderly with his free hand, the other still holding Max firmly against him. “Of course you fit. You will always fit with us.”

Magnus put him back on the bed and the kid opened his mouth to start whining, but Magnus shushed him touching the tip of his nose. 

“Here, look,” he said, and with a small hand gesture a turquoise bracelet appeared on Rafael’s wrist. “Now you are a little bit blue, too. Just like us.”

Max gasped in amazement, and Rafe beamed down at it, then looked up at Magnus with one of his rare heartfelt smiles. “For me?”

Magnus nodded proudly then glanced Alec a side look. “I’ll go pay for it tomorrow morning, spoilsport.”

Alec huffed. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, but the thought was painted all over your face.”

Alec sticked the tongue at him and Max giggled. Magnus knew that was the exact reason why he did it. 

Alec kneeled down, placing Max on the bed as well, and took Rafael’s half painted hand in his. “This won’t do,” he murmured. 

Rafael looked at him with big attentive eyes.

Magnus moved his fingers and the nail polish formed back in the small bottle and floated in Alec’s free hand.

“I’ll finish the work for you if you want.”

The kid hesitated, but then reluctantly nodded. 

Alec and Magnus both sat on the floor and Alec painted Rafael’s nails like he always did everything else, carefully and putting all of himself in the action, while Magnus completed the makeup on his eyes and sometimes made a snarky comment that made both of the kids laugh.

Once they were finished Max requested the same treatment as well and Alec happily obliged, then came Rafe’s turn of doing Magnus’ nails.

They all turned to face Alec, all with their nails painted, and Magnus grinned.

“No, no, no,” he said, shaking his head. “Thanks but no thanks. Not my cup of tea.”

“But dad,” Max pouted, “you don’t fit.”

Alec looked at Max’s pleading blue eyes, then at Rafe’s stormy ones. He turned to face Magnus, still smiling, clearly amused. He already knew Alec was too weak to say no to faces like that.

“Fine,” he sighed, “but only for today. I’m not going to work with that on.”

Max took the nail polish from Rafe’s hands with a satisfied smile.

“Hey!” the other boy shouted, taking it back.

“No!” Max shrieked, jumping on him. They both rolled off the bed with a thud and started wrestling on the carpet.

“Oh no,” Alec sighed, looking at them with a hopeless expression.

“You did Bapa’s, I do daddy’s!” Max said, holding the bottle pressed to his chest.

“But you did mine! We’re even!” Rafael protested, straddling him and trying to steal it from his hands. 

“Yours are not important!” Max yelled back. “They don’t count!”

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?”

_ “Stop now,”  _ Magnus said, and the kids found themselves on the two opposite corners of the room, the nail polish in their father’s hand. He raised his arm to show them and declared, “you’ll do one hand each.”

“Thanks,” whispered Alec, who didn’t have the nerve to deal with the fighting. 

Magnus didn’t answer, he looked at him fondly and blew him a kiss. Rafael made a gagging sound and Max chuckled. 

That night Alec didn’t wipe off the navy blue of his nails like he said he would have done. He didn’t wipe it off for a week, when it started to get all chopped and it nearly wasn’t there anymore.

He went to his office with it, and every time someone looked at his hands with a mildly concerned expression he smiled to himself and thought “We fit. We really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read a post of @khaleesiofalicante on Tumblr about Rafael being sad because he is not blue like the rest of his family and I just had to write about it.


End file.
